


Won't you give him a break?

by 0megaX



Series: Sonic's Smash Brothers Adventure [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Sonic doesn't like Peach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0megaX/pseuds/0megaX
Summary: Sonic isn't too fond of Peach and her tendency to getting kidnapped every week.But one day he happens to be the only one to witness one of her kidnappings...
Relationships: Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic's Smash Brothers Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010496
Kudos: 7





	Won't you give him a break?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Ultimate, during Ridley's and Simon and Richter's reveal, which, in this fanfiction, happen at the same time.
> 
> The Smash Team, previously called Nintendo Team until Megaman, is a team (duh) which all the "good" smashers (like not the villains) joined to be able to fight against the Smash Army, which is basically the villains. Sonic, despite not being a villain, is not part of it though.  
> I'll call Smash Team ST and Smash Army SA because guess what I'm lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic stumbles upon Peach while searching for a chaos emerald and things don't go right.

The Smash Team lives the Smash mansion, where there is almost everything the Smashers need. It's a cosy place where the Smashers are (mostly) safe because it is protected by a shield. Only the ST and some exceptions can go through that shield. Sonic, for example, is one of these exceptions. Ever since Brawl, multiple smashers (mostly Pit, Megaman and Zelda) have asked him to join the ST, but he always refused. Despite that, he has a good relationship with the ST and is treated as an ally. He sometimes even help along in some mission. He is always welcome in the mansion and sometimes comes there to pay a visit to his friends or just to take shelter if it's cold or raining.

What the ST does if ensuring the protection of the Nintendoverse against the Smash Army, if there is something suspicious, they'll go there.

Samus, Megaman and Mario were on a mission in a presumably abandoned airship, while Luigi was on another one in a castle. That left Princess Peach alone and vulnerable to kidnapping. Mario had asked Peach to stay close to the mansion, so she wouldn't get in any trouble, unlike her friend Daisy, Peach couldn't go out alone because she was a target, which bothered her. It wasn't uncommon for her to sneak out alone, even if that sometimes led to her getting kidnapped again, and this time wasn't an exception.

Back to Sonic, what was he doing since he wasn't part of the ST? Well, he runs or search for chaos emerald. He needed to transform into Super Sonic to go back to his universe, and for that, he needed the 7 emeralds. He already had 2 of them, and each time they would start to shine, it was a sign that another emerald was near. And one day, while he was running in the forest, both of his emeralds started to shine.

He looked through the entire forest until he stumbled upon a small lake with a lot of flowers. But he wasn't alone there, there was a pink figure on the edge of the lake. A figure that looked like... 

_Peach? Shouldn't she be at the mansion? Why did I have to stumble upon her..._ Sonic didn't really like Peach. He felt as if she didn't care if she got kidnapped. Like she didn't do anything to prevent that, even worse, relied solely on Mario (and sometimes Luigi) to protect not only her but her entire kingdom. Sonic knows what it's like to be expected to protect something or someone from an enemy, in his case, protecting Mobius against Robotnik and his robots, and be rewarded with almost nothing. Sonic knows that, but he couldn't imagine having to save a princess every week in addition to all of that. Sure, she is kind, and helps everyone in needs, she even makes chilidogs especially for him and was the one to assure that he was always welcome in the mansion. But every time he heard or saw that she got kidnapped, he just cringed. In fact, every time he sees her, it makes him quite uncomfortable.

He stared at her picking flowers, mumbling about how Daisy would be happy to see that place until she turned back and saw him.

_\- Oh, it's you, Sonic! It's a pleasure to see you! What brings you here?  
_

_\- Uh... Let's say I'm treasure hunting (Sonic was never really specific about the emeralds to the Smashers, only a few know what they are and fewer know what they can do)._

_\- Treasure hunting? Do you mean your chaos thing?_

_\- Yeah, but I should be asking you the same thing. What are you doing here? It's weird to see someone alone that far from the mansion, especially you._

_\- Well... I wanted to take some time alone ! You know, being followed by someone all time is quite upsetting. Since Mario is on a mission with Samus and Megaman, and Luigi is on another one too, I figured that I could take a walk here._

_\- They are on missions? I didn't even know that! Aren't you worried?  
_

_\- I am more worried about the fact that I am lost... Hehehe!_

_\- How did you...?_ _That's even worse! What if you get kidnapped?_

_\- I won't. No one ever comes here in this forest._

_\- But people can see you from up there, considering you're near a lake._

_\- Listen. I'm tired of hearing that I can get kidnapped everywhere, and everytime. But nothing ever happens to me anyway, I'm never worried! Plus, Mario always come to rescue me, it's like a game for us both!_

_\- What if it isn't for Mario? Won't you give him a break for once?_

_\- A break? Why would he need one?_

_\- Ugh... just give up, I'm out._

Sonic had enough of Peach and just decided to leave her alone again, forgetting about his main goal. _And she has the tendency to ask why he would need one? As if that isn't obvious?_ Yeah, Sonic really couldn't support her. But he still intended to come back later, to bring her back because she's lost and because Mario would snap at him for leaving Peach alone. As he was walking in the forest, he heard a high-pitched scream and immediatly regognised the voice. _Peach? Is she being kidnapped?_ A small flying Bowser-shaped ship quicly flew above him, with Peach on board. _I was gone for 1 minute ?! How did she manage to be kidnapped in such a short time ?!_

Sonic thought of going to the mansion to inform Mario, but remember what Peach had told her. He also knew that if he went back, he'd loose sight of the Bowser and Peach, so he decided to follow them, somehow managing not to be seen by Bowser. But that was short lived. Soon, the ship left the forest, and Sonic was not hidden by the trees anymore. 

_\- What? Where did you come from rodent? I thought no one was here!_

_\- I'm a hedgehog, turtle._

_\- It's not the time to be cocky! I'm being kidnapped!_

_\- Hey! Be grateful that I even took the time to follow you both! I could have just not cared!_

Quickly, Bowser sent koopas against Sonic, knowing that trying to loose him wasn't possible now, a ton of them came landing in front of Sonic, attacking and slowing him down in the way.

_In what mess did I get myself into..._


End file.
